Legacy Part 1 CONTINUES: SURPRISES
by Loretta forgive
Summary: What is matter with Zack? Where is Ivy? Who is that Brown Jacket stranger, with a pet pedigree Falcon? Who is that Mysteriously Woman ...? Beat me...!
1. Chapter 1 DEATH?

**Player 1. Red, I'm Replying this story! Answer The Truth Of It...!**

 **Hi their Legacy, how you Doing?**

 **Someone's got little stuck Mmm? A Big one !**

 **ZACK going to be more surprised you think!**

* * *

Zack was surprise, saw Ivy flying away, in her other hand she is holding, Dorothy Ruby Slippers!

Squad cars screech in surprise!

All officers got out the police cars, all them said in unison; WHAT ?

One of policemen says: that Carmen sandiego?

Zack shook his head and said: No she not, he got off the rooftop of the museum,

He turn away running toward Washington, D.C. memorials.

Someone is calling his name it's sounds like Tatianna!

"Zack" where are you? (In Russia Accent) Tatianna , she past were Zack is hiding...!

Zack rise his arm, pushed the Button on his C-5 Watch and said to Player 1. Red! Take me home!

 **From: Washington, D.C.**

 **To : San Francisco, California . Golden Gate Bridge!**

Zack landed on his feet, he was puzzled, I'll tell you take me home!

 **This is RED!**

 **You have better to calm down!**

 **This is a Special place to think, What happened 2 Days & 1 Month Ago! What happened to Carmen Sandiego?**

Zack was very angry with RED and he more angry with his sister Ivy !

He was near a tree stump, he sit on the trunk, crying out loud and sobbing, he didn't know their someone's behind him! Now he stop crying, he is thinking what happened at Washington D.C. !

 _ **On the museum rooftop, the thief turned towards the Detectives, Carmen Pulled the Brim of the Fedora hat wore down low and smiled, "Catch me if you can"... Carmen Sandiego loss her balances and felled off the rooftop towards the pavement!**_

 _ **Zack and Ivy says in unison: Caarrrmmeenn nnnnnoooo...!**_

 _ **The two Detectives climbing off the roof, shearing down pipe line, they are running towards the ambulance, how paramedic got here that fast?**_

 _ **The Paramedics lift up Carmen off the pavement, on the stretcher, now put her in the ambulance going toward the hospital, Zack & Ivy disbelief what happened to Carmen Sandiego!**_

 _ **Zack & Ivy went into the hospital, there a couple of Doctors feeling uneasy, they saw the two Detectives, they stop talking !**_

 _ **Doc said to the Detectives: I'm sorry about Carmen, he can't looked at Zack or Ivy faces!**_

 _ **Just dawn on them, Zack & Ivy was in shock! Carmen Sandiego Is Dead.?!**_

 _ **Zack now sitting on the couch, starting to cried, Ivy sitting beside her brother and said:**_

 ** _Everything be OK! Ivy putting her arm's around Zack shoulders, He holding his sister waist, sobbing quietly, Ivy had a tears in her eyes to.!_**

 ** _The other Doctor left, Their the same Doctor who telling them about Carmen !_**

 ** _Doctor Jeremiah Hope, in corner of his eyes, their nurse around the Desktop on the computer screen, she looks familiar, but pretend he didn't recognizer the stranger, his job is done he went home, The stranger just finishing files from the computer, she's staring at the Detectives, didn't say a word, she turn around walking toward the exit sign.!_**

 ** _In the morning all ACME Detectives Agency's is there inside the funeral building, they all sit down on benches, it's raining outside hard! There a stranger he was wearing Black Burnett army hat & dark sunglass including Brown Jacket.!_**

 ** _He walking toward the casket, The hood is opened, he bin down get a closer look at Carmen, He touch her hands & the strings are undone on the trench coat and sweater, He opened it in surprise there is no Z scar symbol on her right shoulder and the stranger touch her face, He said : MMM...!_**

 ** _Ivy was really upset & said ; what are you think you'll doing? Stay away from that casket, she was shouted...!_**

 ** _He took the Key out of his Jacket inside pocket, he closed the lid of casket & Locked's it, 2 Times.!_**

 ** _He turned around, walking toward the Double Doors, But Ivy block the doorway crossing her arm's..!_**

 ** _Ivy said ; please give me the key, The stranger pull the key out of his other inside pocket give to Ivy.!_**

 ** _Ivy pulled cellphone out her Jean side pocket and said; I'll going to call the police...!_**

 ** _The stranger pause for moment, he did not want the police, not right now !_**

 ** _In corner of his eye, He saw Suhara right behind, quickly in a flash he took his Laser-Gun out his holster underneath his Jacket, He got Suhara one arm, underneath around Suhara arm to his chest tightly, in other hand it's the laser-Gun rights against Suhara throat!_**

 ** _Ivy in shock waver for a moment, she going to step in to help, But Suhara said; STOP Ivy!_**

 ** _Suhara knows him! But ACME Didn't recognize him, He dye his hair brown, But they can't see his eyes because the dark sunglass !_**

 ** _Suhara saying whisper in Japanese ; (_ What are you doing in this place?)**

 _ **Stranger saying also in Japanese ;**_ **(You met me in the Japanese Christian Restaurant, with your partner 14 years ago..!)**

 ** _Stranger said to ACME Detectives ; stay were you are, don't everybody move, He got closer to the door, He pushed Suhara towards Ivy,_**

 ** _He shut the door right behind, the stranger put broomstick between the Double Doors , He went toward his motorcycle and took off ..!_**

 ** _Suhara holding Ivy back and said ; it's to late he gone now..!_**

 _ **Ivy went to the casket, she got the key put into keyhole, she try to turn it, But the key dose not turned!** _

_**Pastor said: their are two missing keys, now you found one, But other key that stranger got hold of it,** **I have** **a note it's said who closed the lid** **& locked tight! You can't opened it again..!**_

 ** _Ivy can't believe this! She picked up the red fedora hat off the floor!_**

 ** _Zack said to Ivy: it's strange I've, everything is weird around here, But there a strange lady in black with a Vail cover her face, now she disappeared..!_**

 ** _Ivy rolling her eyes closed it, opened again looking at Zack & say: Zack you seeing thing's, I don't seeing Lady in Black inside the building! Don't be paranoid..!_**

back to the present"'

"Zack said to himself, Ivy say I'm Paranoid...!"

* * *

"'1/4 weeks back "

Lee Galese, knocked on the Boss Vile GrimGreed door in bold letters!

Mr Greed said; come in !

Lee Galese opened the door, & said; Hey Boss our plans is really working..!

About ACME Detectives Agency's are morons,

About Carmen Sandiego files back to us they don't know is fake about Carmen Sandiego of Vile inheritance, not too "Carmen", her soul rest in peace,

he tried to control his laughter, & their a another scapegoat on the line, her name is Ivy..!

WHAT!, said GrimGreed ; are you crazy! How you know she's want to join Vile?

Lee Galese got crooked smile, said; she called me, you know what? Ivy sounded like Carmen! She said to me, she wants to continued were Carmen left off.!

Mr Greed said; really? Also have a crooked smile, when Ivy get started?

Lee Galese holding back laugh and said; right now !

Mr Greed and Lee Galese broke with laughter...!

* * *

1 Mouth & 2 Days

Japanese Christian Restaurant!

There the stranger with dark sunglass and brown Jacket, He waiting for someone!

Suhara right behind him, & said; Hello my old friend, currently Bow, including stranger did the same !

Suhara & Stranger sitting on a corner booth, Suhara looking at his friend face!

Stranger said to Suhara; you know who I Am?

Suhara said; Yes you are secret agent Leader of Acme! Heesed Avcai Aux, But everybody called you Sand ie!

Sand ie "sigh" yes, But you and ACME & Carmen knows My Real Name!, But the children doesn't knows MY Real Name..! I'll think Carmen Sandiego Is alive...!

Suhara said; WHAT ? I thought Carmen is dead?

Sand ie "sigh" got a strange envelope their a letter been typed with a typewriter, it's said go to the funeral home, & Their are 2 keys one had a tag on it, this one lock but other key doesn't...! The last message is, Cameo!

Suhara arches eyebrow, ask a Question; who is Cameo?

Sand ie said; it's her codename, only I know about it, He saw a strange lady have left, But she was Dress up so differently, she wearing Japanese outfit & Dark sunglass!

Suhara going to say, his cellphone rings he got out of his pocket and said, Hello? Alright I'll be right there! He put the phone back in his pocket!

Sand ie said; what going on?

Suhara said; Zack saying someone going to be another break in, Washington, D.C., if you're like come along?

Sand ie going to pay the bills and follow Suhara,

But there someone right behind the tree, they went to C-5 door, she shrugged her shoulders, change her clothes go a place to think, she snap black Leather gloves between her fingers, saying to herself; on top the Golden Gate Bridge is a perfect place..!

* * *

 **Washington, D.C. !**

Half-hour later!

Suhara & Sand ie, jest got out of C-5 Door, right by museums there someone past by them!

Sand ie said; HUH? That's is Zack? Suhara said; yes but Zack looked like he upset about something!

They heard a helicopter over the other direction of the museum!

Suhara said; HUH? Sand ie got gadgets out his knapsack,

He pull binocular out his knapsack,

He looked closer inspection of that strange lady in Red,

He said; MMM right on his shoulder it a Peregrine Falcon a little red on her tail feathers,

Sand ie said to Phoenix; knocked off her hat ..!

Phoenix with a screech she took off was on his shoulder, strange lady put the the Dorothy slippers inside the trench coat pockets,

Phoenix just right behind her, swoop down knocked off Fedora on Lady head..!

The Lady turn around caught the Fedora in midair..!

Sand ie said; WHAT? Ivy? What she doing here..? He handed the Binocular to Suhara.

Suhara looked at her he can't believe his eyes, it's Ivy..! What is going on ?

Sand ie said I don't know, But I know why what wrong with Zack, I'm gonna after him, you'll check what going on with the museum?

Sand ie looking for Zack,

He saw Tatianna calling for Zack, she past the Washington nationals monument!

He saw someone move one of national monument, it's Zack! He was talking with his C-5 Watch!

C-5 Door is opened he Jumped into it, Sand ie in a Sec Jumped after him, & Phoenix fellow in pursuit!

Zack landed right by the Golden Gate Bridge right behind it, on bare ground he sit on a stump, said to himself, Ivy says I'm Paranoid !

Zack looked Angry about his sister...!

Sand ie landing on a tree branch,

He grabbed a near the branches, got a hold of it, with flips 2 time and let go of the tree branch and landed on the ground,

He dusted himself off and straightening himself up, Phoenix landed on his right shoulder!

Sand ie said to Phoenix; you got it so easy, He lifted one his hand petting Phoenix feathers, Peregrine Falcon starting making purring sounds in her throat!

Zack was so angry with Ivy, thinking he was betrayed in trusted of his sister, he lay back his head on a stump,

He cupped hands behind his head, there tears in Zack deep Blues eyes he started to cried, there a shadow right in front of him, HUH? Someone's behind him ?

He turned around in surprise !

It's that stranger from the funeral home..!

Zack trying to get up off the ground, But he tripped on a rock right behind him, Zack felled backward on the ground, he looked scare and their tears rolling on his face..!

Sand ie said; you are alright Zack ?

Zack said; yes, wiping his eyes always on his army Jacket sleeve, He stop a Sec & said: how do you know my name ? And who are you?

Sand ie heavily "sigh" He took his dark sunglass off his face, He had Grey eyes one tear running down his cheek, do you recognize me?

The blonde Boy shook his head no.!

Sand ie Sat on the stump, looking at Zack, he puts hands on his face now he really crying...!

Zack was speechless for a moment, he thought baby's alway cried, not grown-ups...!

Sand ie said to Zack; it's alright to cried including grown-up, their somethings else to tell you about your real mother and father !

Zack said: WHAT? are you kidding, did you know our parents?

Sand ie going to says more, Their are 12 VILE men Jumped out of the Helicopters including the ringleader Clutch Smasher, they Got Big Laser-Gun pointing at Zack and Sand ie..!

Zack (Gulp!)

Sand ie was surprise and Anger...!

Phoenix saw someone moving up top the Bridge, she took off flying toward the Golden Gate Bridge..!

Sand ie going to pulled out Laser-Gun inside his holster underneath his Jacket, almost got it out!

Smasher saw Sand ie almost got his Laser-Gun out of the holster,

Smasher said: you better put that Laser-Gun on the ground or tossed to me, The Blonde hair Boy goin to get it, He right on top of Zack, one of his Boot "Smasher" Foot on Zack chest,

Pointing Laser-Gun at Zack head...!

Zack feeling pain, Smasher Foot against his chest, let me go, Geek Squad!

Please don't you hurt him! Say Sand ie, throw the Laser-Gun toward Smasher!

Smasher caught it in midair put the Laser-Gun in his belted loop, he had a crooked smile, said: you looked both familiar to me? He pickup Zack by the Tan T-shirt,

Blonde hair boy tried to wiggle free.!

Sand ie Quickly put his dark sunglass back on to his eyes,

I don't know what you talk about?

Mmm I'll know you somewhere... Smasher looked very closely at Zack deep Blue eyes, those eyes look familiar too? He snapped, recognize those deep Blues eyes! He got tighter Grit on Zack chest...!

Smasher now remember Sand ie who really is ...!

Smasher said a remark to Sand ie, so Zack you know Sand ie is not his real name?

Sand ie close his hands made a fists, let him go, He knows nothing about his real Parents..!

Smasher said to Sand ie; Ooh that so amusing, you'll know that partner of your, is pain in the neck including her son..!

Sand ie said :WHAT? Don't you say one mean things about her I'll...

Smasher wave the Laser-Gun in his hand, He still holding Zack, very tighter around his neck..!

Zack is gaping and going to pass out !

Sand ie Quickly pounced on Smasher, to get Zack free...!

Zack was now free, Sand ie said to him: RUN ZACK!

Smasher got a good Grit twisted Sand ie right wrist, and he flip Sand ie over to his back, so hard to the ground..!

Smasher said to two Vile men; go after Zack, He running toward the Golden Gate Bridge...!

* * *

Mysteriously Woman looking up to the sky and sigh heavily, suddenly she heard a swoosh around her head and screech sounds, she looked saw Phoenix landing on old motorcycle handlebars, Peregrine Falcon is screeching crying and flapping her wings crazy & looking down, what Phoenix saw..!

She petting Phoenix said; what wrong girl ? Their are movement, almost on the bridge!

She got the Binocular out her knapsack, now looking down & now in surprise..!

What? In surprise, it's Zack! & two Vile men chasing after him, Zack zig zag, & turning his head there a cracked on the road, He trips on his foot right to the pavement, ouch! He cried out loud!

The two vile thugs grabbing Zack each arm's on his shoulders holding him tightly, one of them contact Smasher on the headsets, we got the Bart, now what going do with him?

Smasher said; I got a Idea, you'll two keep a good holds on him, I have to drag so called Sand ie along, stand by.!

She looked pales, they have Sand ie to? She had waited a while what goin happened Next..!

They can't see her, she wearing camouflage green Military including the cap..!

* * *

Smasher said other two Vile thugs: held him tightly, Smasher slung Sand ie stomach so hard he double over on the ground in pain!

Smasher said; you'll priceless on judo, I'm really good at it,

Smasher bragging to himself..!

I'm know am right about your wife, tell me her name..? SAY Smasher!

Sand ie looked up at Smasher and said; I'll say nothing to you ! In a whisper, (Jesus please protect me & my son Zack!)

* * *

 _ **Player 1. Red**_

 ** _(Good Grief, what happened Ivy thoughts?_**

 ** _She going the way of her thinking !_**

 ** _Proverbs 8:12-14,_**

 ** _V.12, I am wisdom, and I am smart. I also have knowledge and good sense._**

 ** _V.13, If you respect the Lord, you will also hate evil. I hate pride and bragging, evil ways and lies. V.14, I have good sense and advice, and I have understanding and power._**

 ** _Romans 13:14,_**

 ** _Therefore we must past Judgment on one another, but rather determine never to place an obstacle or a trap before a brother or sister.)_**

 ** _(And then it's Zack, He got really hurt, what happened to his sister Ivy, & then the trusted is shattered!_**

 ** _2 Different BIBLE Versions, Psalm 73:21,_**

 ** _1, When my heart was sad and I was angry,_**

 ** _2, Yes, my spirit was bitter, and my insides felt Sharp pain.)_**

 ** _(Who is that Mysteriously Woman on top Bridge? Psalm 55:4-8, & Ezekiel 24:26,_**

 ** _V. 4,I am frightened inside; the terror of death has attacked me._**

 ** _V. 5, I am scared and shaking, and terror grips me._**

 ** _V. 6, I wish I had wings like a dove. Then I would fly away and rest._**

 ** _V. 7, I would wander far away and stay in the desert._**

 ** _V.8, I would hurry to my place of escape, far away from the wind and storm."_**

 ** _Ezekiel 24:26, At that time a person who escapes will come to you with information for you to hear.)_**

 ** _(I hope Sand ie don't lose his cool! What his real name ? He says! have a son? WHAT?_**

 ** _John 14:26, But the Helper will teach you everything and will cause you to remember all that I told you. This Helper is the Holy Spirit whom the Father will send in my name.)_**

 ** _(Mr GrimGreed, Lee Galese, are morons nothing No Good, & that a FACT!_**

 ** _Proverbs 6:16-19,_**

 ** _V.16, There are six things the Lord hates. There are seven things he cannot stand :_**

 ** _V.17, a proud look, a lying tongue, hands that kill innocent people,_**

 ** _V.18, a mind thinks evil plans, feet that are quick to do evil,_**

 ** _V.19, a witness who lies, and someone who starts arguments among family.)_**

 ** _Next page is : Loved & Protection _**


	2. Chapter 2 Loved & Protection

**Player1.** **Red**

 **Hello Legacy how you doing?**

 **You should know something going to happen you loved!**

* * *

Mysteries woman still holding the Binocular, what is going on tonight when they brought Sandie on the bridge, Zack is struggling to get free, said; Let me go Geek squad! He saw tears rolling down on Sandie face.

Mysteries woman can see Sandie brown Jacket sleeve is torn apart from a struggled, it's make me sick in the middle of my stomach, now I can't see a thing,

what happened Next few seconds, she climb down underneath the Bridge between the metals beams and looking down at them, including Phoenix right behind her..!

Zack see Sandie face in peace...!

Smasher said; just dropped him here..!

The two vile thugs dragged Sandie, they let's him dropped on pavement, on his hands & knees.

Sandie pickup himself up off the pavement, He slowly stand-up and smiled at Zack said: be strong and forced be with you..!

Zack smiled to, how strange attach feeling about this guy, he said: happily stayed and chat, I'll want to go home...! He trying holding back tears!

Smasher took hold one Zack shoulders tightened it, dragging toward to Sandie right in front of him.!

Smasher said to Sandie: sounds like his mother, tell Zack you are really related to him..!

Zack said; WHAT? Are you kidding...?

Smasher rolling his eyes he starring at Zack, including really starring at Sandie, He turned Zack around, He pickup by Zack Tan T-shirt, saying right to his face, said; Sandie is your Father...!

Zack was speechless..!

Sandie lost his COOL and said: take your filthy hands off my Son..! He tackled Smasher again, but Sandie got tackled by 4 Vile Thugs on top of him...!

Zack is struggling with both his hands to get free from Smasher Grit, & say: DAD..!

Aww how sweet, He says first word, you'll morons tied ACME Detectives Leader very more tighter, He wouldn't get away.! Say Smasher!

Two Vile men, holding Sandie on the pavement, the other two vile thugs, grabbing his hands crossing around his wrists, tied him up more tighter...!

Sandie almost lost his COOL! All them on top of him, two Vile Thugs tied wrists, But he closes his fists tightens his wrists, it's will get out of the ropes..!

Smasher loose his Grip of Zack tan T-shirt, land on his backbone, Zack looked up at Smasher, he try to kick him.!

But Smasher pushed Zack was turned around landed on hands and knees, "'ZACK'" someone called his name's. He looked up saw his father standing tall looking at Zack.

Sandie said; come here MY son, his dark sunglass dangling on his one ear.

When Zack got up, Smasher pushed him harder on Zack back!

Sandie bin down Quickly on one knee,

Zack landed on the Sandie chest,

Zack put his arms around father neck, they both are crying!

Zack picked the dark sunglass off Dad face put in right pocket of his Army Jacket.!

Zack put his arms around dad neck again, Sandie whisper Zack ear; I'm am so sorry so sorry, I'll loved you very much, their another connection to you.!

Zack said; HUH? What do you mean?

Sandie going say more, But Smasher said; enough! He pushed hard Zack father right shoulder on his backbone, Sandie sigh heavily, He got up and said; WHAT you're problem!

Zack still right by his father!

Smasher is shouted at Sandie, you're my problem and your wife is really a pain in the neck including your children's, But Zack is a Nobleman prize to the Boss.!

Sandie said; which Boss? He SAY playing a along something crazy !

Smasher got into Sandie face and said; I got one Boss, his name is Vile GrimGreed ! That so called **CARMEN SANDIEGO! NOW SHE'S DEAD!** He shouted!

Sandie said; I got one Boss to his name is Jesus Christ who saved me ...!

Smasher says; AAhhhgg, now I can't really stand you...! He cover-up his ears and slapped Sandie on the face hard..!

Zack is mad, He try to push Smasher.

Smasher strong grabs Zack wrist, trying pulling him away from his father, Smasher said; your Father going to the pearly gates meet his maker, Smasher a sly smile..!

Zack thinking what Smasher said.

Zack said: WHAT? let me go Geek Squad, I'll not going with those Vile's knuckleheads, He bite into Smasher arm...!

Oooh say; Smasher let Zack go, he starring at Zack running toward his father wrapped around his father waist, Smasher rubbing his arm he is really MAD he said; get that Brat loose, He got the Big Laser-Gun behind his back...!

Mysteries woman says to herself: Old boy I'll better get moved on it, she said to Phoenix: distract Smasher before rise his Laser-Gun, Phoenix stretching her wings & bobbing her head understand...!

Mysteries woman smiled and, claiming back up the Golden Gate Bridge tower, running toward old motorcycle, put the helmet on her head, (Snap) leather strap underneath her chin, put down the shield cover-up her eyes, she looked up to the sky and prayed ; Lord Jesus Christ help us from these morons, who got Sandie and Zack, please protect them both and she "sigh" & me to Amen!

The two Vile trying to get Zack Loose, Zack wrapped around his father waist, no matter they try he got good hold of his father, with a griphands lock..!

Smasher holding Big Laser-Gun in his hands tightened, He said in anger tone: **YOU'RE MORONS CAN YOU GET THAT'S BRAT LOOSE?!**

One of Vile Thugs got a Idea, he bend down whispering in Zack ear: there a snake underneath your shoes!

In shock Zack letting go his father, landing in hands the of two Vile Thugs, He looking down on the pavement and saw nothing, He been trick! Zack turning his head around looked at Smasher said: I don't like you Geek Squad!

The two Vile Thugs holding Zack shoulders tightly, walking to the other side of the Bridge, were is Smasher is standing at...!

Smasher said to the other two Vile Thugs: take the ACME Team Leader right by the Bridge railing, anything last word's goin to say..?

Sandie almost got free from the ropes and looked at Zack and said: one verse come to mind, **O' DEATH, WHERE IS THY STING?** **O" GRAVE, WHERE IS THY VICTORY?** **1 CORINTHIANS 15:55,.**

Alright I heard enough! says Smasher lifting up his Laser-Gun pointing at Sandie..!

Zack said: Noooo DDDaaadd, started to cried and wiggled free, He stop wiggling, He hearing something roaring? From motorcycle up the Bridge tower?

Suddenly Phoenix reappeared with a screech sounds really angry, she swoop down right in front of Smasher face..!

Smasher hit Phoenix, end of the Laser-Gun landed on the road right by Zack sneakers she is really mad, screeching and feathered of her wings, she used her taloned on two Vile Thugs was holding Zack.!

Two Vile Thugs let go of Zack, try to get away from the Peregrine Falcon.!

The motorcycle going down anchors of the bridge of pipelines line, going straight down, she on the road now, with a sharpest turned around, heading toward Smasher...!

She got quickly turned around on it beside of Smasher, she gave him a sideways kicked of both her foot forward on his chest hard..!

Smasher yells! He fell down on his back, felt a sharp pain on his chest she kicked him hard, He wondered who she is..?

She drive up to Zack said: get behind me Zack!

Zack was stunned in his thoughts: how's she knew my name? Not another thought, he Jumped on motorcycle behind her..!

She drove toward Sandie.

Sandie got loose of the ropes off, quickly climb on the motorcycle behind Zack, now they took off.!

But she suddenly stopped the middle of the Bridge, Sandie said: What happened?

She pointed her right finger, & said: that the problem!

Vile Thugs vehicle's they blocked off both sides of the Bridge..!

Aww man: said Zack, covered his head.!

* * *

 **Player1. Red Here!**

Contact Suhara!

 **Red said: Zack and Sandie the mystery woman their in deep trouble, get the ACME Detectives Teams togethers!**

Suhara said: how to get a vehicle?

 **Red here..! I'll will give you** **a ACME** **C-5 Sports Van!**

Suhara said: alright then!

 **From: Washington,** **D.C.**

 **To: California, San Francisco,**

the C-5 vortex reappeared at the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge...!

The C-5 Van is now on the Bridge, with a screeching halt,

Suhara got out the driver seat & the ACME Detectives Teams got out the van,

Jasmine, Josha, Armando, Max & his little sister Aileen, Lee not Lee Jordan !, Billy, Marco, Tatiana, the holds ACME Detectives Agency's is here!

* * *

 **UUH-OH! Say RED, there** **a car coming on the bridge!**

 **Player1.** **Red Here!**

There are two people in the car, a woman & a black hair Mysterious deep Blue eyes, 9 year-old girl K.C. ..!

K.C. adopted mother pushed the brake hard..!

Jan Sung Donnell said: what is going on here?

Smasher holding the Laser-Rifle, He lifted on his one shoulder aiming at Sandie..!

Sandie turned his head around, saw Smasher Big Laser-Gun pointing at them...!

Sandie said: looked out...! Pushing Zack and Mysterious woman off the motorcycle to the pavement..!

Zip, Zap, Zip, Zap, Zip, Zap, pasting by their heads...!

Sandie looking around find away to escaped, He spotted a engineer janitor supply closet, was close by.

Sandie Quickly running toward the door, He holding both hands Zack, Mysterious woman, they got in safely, not for long..!

Smasher still holding on the Laser-Gun, still continued zapping at them..!

Got there in Nick of time, Sandie Quickly closed the door, He put the chair against the door.!

Zack put his arms around father waist, & Smasher kicking the door down...!

Sandie said: now not time Having Family reunion tour just yet, He looked right in front of him there a window.

Sandie looking at Mysterious woman says: YOU GET out first, Zack go second, I'll go last...!

We're all got out their fast, now Smasher pushing against his shoulder to the door..!

The Mysterious woman almost to the top of bridge tower, then she looked down, saw Zack stopped climbing, Zack is scared of heights...!

Sandie looking up at Zack Frozen in fear...!

Sandie said to her: go ahead, I get Zack, He grabbed Zack put on his shoulder, finally reached the Bridge tower, He put Zack down on his feet...!

Well Well Fantasy meet you here, say Smasher, He was now on the bridge tower & holding the Laser-Gun in his hands...!

Sandie was puzzled, how Smasher got here so fast?

Smasher said: I went Otherside of the Bridge tower, says with smart remarks..!

Sandie standing right behind Zack & Mysterious woman, & said: you want a fight? You & Me, Here and Now..!

Smasher laugh can't Believe what Sandie saying, yeah right C.D. I'll still Beat you with Karate.!

That's Sandie another nickname, his real is... oop, I'm I shouldn't tell you this yet but, keep you in suspense for awhile..!

Smasher put on the Laser-Gun behind his back, he took his first force kick on Sandie right shoulder!

Sandie roll over on the ground, Jumping up Quickly enough time of his right arms, hitting Smasher in front of side his head!

Smasher was down, in shock for a moment, He holding a metal pipe, taking Sandie off Guard, Smasher took a swing at Sandie!

Sandie got hit in the side of head, Flat on his face, He holding his head & groaning, knocked out Cold! On the ground...!

Smasher took's something out his Belt loop.

Zack heart stop!

* * *

 **Who that Mysterious woman?**

 **I'm** **hopeing Sandie alright..!**

 **I'm mean Praying..!**

 **Zack not feeling so good!**

 **Smasher took something out his Belt loop...?**

* * *

 **Exodus 33:19**

 **and He saith,** **'I cause all My goodness to pass before thy face, and have called concerning the Name of Jehovah before thee, and favoured him whom** **I** **favour, and loved him whom** **I love**

Exodus 21:5

And if the servant really say: I have loved my lord, my wife, and my sons - I do not go out free;

Deuteronomy 6:5

And the Lord your God is to be loved with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your strength.

Deuteronomy 6:5

and thou hast loved Jehovah thy God with all thy heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy might

Psalm 60:5

So your loved ones may be delivered, save us by your power and answer us quickly!

Numbers 14:9

Only don't rebel against the Lord, and don't be afraid of the people of the land, for we will devour them. Their protection has been removed from them, and the Lord is with us. Don't be afraid of them!"

Ruth 2:12

May the Lord reward your efforts! May your acts of kindness be repaid fully by the Lord God of Israel, from whom you have sought protection!"

* * *

 **Next Pages is: What? My Name?** **I Forgot?**


	3. Chapter 3 What? My Name? I Forgot?

**Player1. Red Here.!**

 **What is going _to_ happen to _Sandie?_**

 **Who is that Mysterious _woman?_**

 **KEEP Believe in Jesus Christ, You'll Guys...!**

* * *

Zack Heart Beating so fast, He was afraid what he saw..!

Smasher had a United Cutlery Black Combat Commander Boot Knife - Including with a Belt loop, With Black Plain Holder...!

Zack without thinking, Yelling: Nooo...!

running toward Smasher, He hitting Smasher on hisshoulder, Smasher losing his balance.

Smasher went so fast, He Grabbing Zack shoulder they were rolling, I heard a "Crunch" sound of a Knife went into Zack left side, of Zack heart..!

Smasher still holding Zack shoulders, still rolling toward the Edge of the Bridge Tower, both went over the Edge of the bridge tower.!

Mysterious woman said: Nooo not again..! running to the Edge of the Bridge Tower!

Suhara & The Teen's of ACME Detectives Agency's teams, arrested all thugs of Vile men's, everything is going fine?

K.C. left her adopted mother inside the car, walking toward the Bridge railing, stop heard someone scream?

K.C. looked up, saw two people falling, one look familiar, she (gasps)! it's Zack...!

K.C. taking her shoes off, Awww still hearing Zack screaming and falling , passing by way down toward the water behind him, (Splash!) Zack hit his back of the head in the water Hard..! He Lost consciousness...!

K.C. really to dive in the Ocean, to save Zack...!

Jan sung donnell got out of the car, said to K.C.: come away from the Edge of the Bridge, it's to late K.C. already Dive into the water.

She a Championships on Olympics Swimming Team.!

The Mysterious woman with a sigh, She saw K.C. rescue Zack, Mysterious woman turn around, saw Sandie face on the concrete, she turn him over on his back..!

Sandie groans, he stretch his hand toward Mysterious woman, Touch her face looked at her and said in Japanese: (こんにちはカメオ; Kon'nichiwa Kameo) it's means, Hello Cameo...!

Carmen Sandiego is so Surprised! & said: What? how do you know it's was me?

Sandie said: it's you're Action plan give you away, He smiled.

Carmen Sandiego shook her head having shell helmet on, rolling her eyes, she knows about what she does, she got Sandie right hand, pulling him up off the ground.!

Sandie holding Carmen Hand, He looked at her can't see her face, half shell helmet on Carmen head...!

They heard some commotion on the Bridge road.

Sandie & Carmen got some ropes in their knapsack,

got down safety, saw Jan is crying and said: My Daughter, K.C. did not come up out of water!

Carmen looked pale, did Jan said K.C. didn't come up out of water? Carmen looked over the railing..!

K.C. Dive into the water, saw Zack sinking down in the current, she swim down, got hold on his right hand she trying swim back up in surface, she couldn't the current is to strong...!

K.C. is Praying: Jesus helps us, I couldn't swim in this strong current..! Amen..!

K.C. felt something nudge her back, she turn her head in surprised, there a Black & White Orca whale..!

Orca whale with large dorsal fin, goes underneath K.C. & Zack arm.

K.C. grab Zack left hand, The Creator swims up the surface, they both pop-up out of the water, K.C. & Zack Both are coughing..!

K.C. is still holding on both Zack hands wrists, she trying talking to him: Zack are you Okay ZACK! ZACK !ZACK!? He going in & out consciousness!

Carmen spots them with Brochure, said: their they are...!

She shouted.

Carmen jumped on the motorcycle, Drove down toward the Edge of the Cliff, left Sandie behind.!

Sandie said: HEY COME BACK! He shouted...!

he shakes his head with his right hand & Praying:

Dear Jesus I hope to Carmen know more of you. I know everything happening around toward her, everything we lost to close in our Hearts. he cried, someone put one arm around Sandie shoulders, it's Suhara..!

Suhara said: are you alright old friend?

Sandie said: Yes & No, (sigh) my heart is so heavily about my wife Carmen! She not saved, I still love her & Jesus Christ My Saviour...!

Suhara didn't say anything for a second, now said: I know you speaking the truth, my friend, how can you get to her? I got Teen's of ACME Detectives Agency's in C-5 Sport van, had no room for you, it's packed...!

Sandie smiled and said: Player 1. Red

Player 1. Red, Here..! what do you need?

Sandie said: Please get me the C-5 car..!

Player 1. Red, Here.! Quested granite...!

C-5 car pop-up right beside Sandie, He got in the car started the engine, took off now!

Suhara Drove close behind Sandie car...!

Back by the Beach, someone come out of the water, It's Smasher staggering toward Big rock, leading against it, He took a breath an looked up, notice something swimming getting closer to the shore, in surprised a strange creature & two children's, one look like Zack, the Girl looked like so familiar? Smasher hide himself behind the rock.

Back above Edge of the Cliff, Carmen looking for Zack & K.C., she saw them, with Orca whale, she know Orca are not Dangerous, she heard someone's coming up to her! It's Sandie & Suhara..!

Carmen notice someone below behind the big rock, she (gasps)

Carmen recognize him, she got the ropes, tied it around a tree, she trying get down there, Sandie & Suhara almost right behind her...!

Back into water toward the shore, Orca whale she stop almost the shore Bank, K.C. felt solid Sand on her feet.

K.C. saw something on Orca whale large dorsal fin, a piece Navy blue Ribbon, strong held tightly on her dorsal, there sewing words into it, it's said: My Name is, ( 影 Kage) in Japanese name mean Shadow, I am Gentle.

Kage dunk gently scoot away K.C. & Zack, going back in Deep water.

K.C. trying pulling Zack Army Jacket back collar,

she trying pulling Zack on the Beach.

Suddenly Zack got up slowly getting closer to the Shore,

He holding his head into his hands!

Zack said: Awww ouch, My head, it's hurts, tears in his blues eyes, he looks Puzzled, looked at his reflection in the water, Who are you? saying his reflection.

K.C. was "stun" what Zack said..?

Smasher come out behind the Big rock, Right Behind Zack and K.C., an said: well well well, what's I have here? with a Evil Laugh...!

K.C. "gasps"!

Zack coughing and turn around looking at Smasher,

with puzzling looked on Zack face,

he didn't know Smasher,

because he didn't recognize Smasher, All Zack memory is GONE!

Smasher come closer to the Children, Puts his hands on his hips, an said: Cat got your tongue?

Zack head in pain, NO more longer..., he collapse on the ground..!

K.C. "scream" now she saw a Knife into Zack heart, she going to cried, she knelt down were Zack was laying!

Carmen was Angry what she saw, let go the rope, drop to the ground Quietly,

she got something out her Knapsack, into her Right hand is a (.44/.45 cal) Western Gun Belt and Holster!

Carmen stretch her Right arm, with a click of the Gun...!

Smasher turned around, and "gulp" with a shaky voice:

Please put down that Gun...!

Carmen shook head, helmet on her head, & said Russian Accent: You Killed that Blonde hair Boy!

Carmen hand on the trigger..!

Suhara and Sandie, coming down stairs slabs, and stop in their track, saw Carmen had a Gun, Aim at Smasher heart, & they Both "gasps", saw a still figured, Laying on the ground had a Knife into his Heart, it's "Zack".!

Sandie said to Carmen: it's not right, Put the Gun away...! Please!

Carmen shook her head said: NO! more tighter on the trigger!

Suhara said in his calmed voice: Sandie is right, my friend, What's the wise thing to do? To kill this man?

You're heart knows What right..!

He put one hand on Carmen left shoulder, gazing at her cover eye.

Carmen thoughts: I know Suhara and Sandie is right!

K.C. cried out: HEY LOOKED AT THIS..! She holding two objects, one is the Knife, still stuck into Zack Old Cassette Tape Player..!

Zack is moving & Groaning, holding his head...!

Carmen looked at Zack, look at her hand, still holding the Gun, she "sigh" heavily, Put the hammer back in the Gun, put it back in her Knapsack...!

Smasher try to sneak away.!

But Sandie got his Gun, inside his boot, he drew it out of his boot, so quickly he doesn't miss.

Sandie shoot to the ground by Smasher Feet a Warning, Sandie said:

Don't move another inch, you'll know me better in Marines and the Navy SEAL training, I had Good Aim..!

Smasher rise his hands, with a Scarrow face, He said to Sandie: I should kill you! Back 13 Years ago, when you & Southwestern Cowboy! Race T. Bannon!, you saved his life, At Navy's Seals Ship, when I set Bomb in the Captain quarter, I heard you & Race About your Faith,

Good grief, I left the Ship. You knew what happened next? With a smudge face.

Carmen can't stand Smasher any longer,

she made a fist, of her right hand, hit Smasher side of his left Jaw, ("WHAM!")

Carmen hit Smasher so hard, he fell back into the ocean water,

Her right Middle ring Finger, Black Glove is torn in middle,

The Masculine Genuine Gemstone Ribbed band Ring,

it's Blue Lapis Genuine Gemstone in the Middle, With 12K Gold Ring!

Smasher holding his Jaw, With a Growl: Grrrr,

he notice something on Carmen Hand!

Carmen looked at her right hand,

noticing had a tear of her Glove, she turn around in Different directions, Crossing her arm's, said to Sandie an Suhara with a Russian Accent: Gets this man out of my sights!

Sandie give Suhara pair of Handcuffs, to Cuff Smasher!

Suhara Cuff Smasher, Behind Smasher back,

Sandie still holding the Gun,

looking at Smasher between belt loop.

Sandie said to Smasher: this belonged to me,

got his Laser-Gun back, put in place with his shred Jacket inside shoulder sling Holster.

Suhara taking Smasher shoulder, walking up toward the steps, Sandie right behind them, Gun into Smasher back,

But there No more bullets in the Gun it's empty!

Sandie turned his head, said to Carmen: be alright with the Children?, worried Looking at Zack!

Carmen said: I Will take care of the Children!

his concerning look, He "sigh" an nodded, Followed Suhara right behind.

Now Carmen turned around toward K.C. & Zack,

Carmen took helmet off her head!

K.C. with a "Gasps", she couldn't believe Carmen Sandiego still Alive? It's Really K.C., Real Mother..!

Carmen looked Down at K.C., telling her: It's alright K.C., I'm not Dead, I Faked it!

K.C. looked at her Mother face, those Deep Blue eyes, same as her, Including Jet Black Hair..!

Carmen interrupted K.C. thoughts, said to her:

Your adopted mother is worry about you!

Go up meet her, I will take care of Zack..!

K.C. Obey her mother, she running toward the steps,

K.C. starting to cried.

Carmen waited K.C. out of sight, now Carmen noticing Zack is trying to standing up, But he holding his head, lost his balance..!

Carmen Quickly caught Zack, she glance at Zack blues eyes, he had a puzzling looked at Carmen..!

Zack said to Carmen: Who are you? & Who am I?

Zack finally pass out..!

Carmen Sandiego "gasps" in shock what happened Zack had said.! Still holding Zack..!

Player 1. Red Here!

What a mix-up..! Sorry Bad Joke!

I hope Zack will be alright. Forgetting his Memories..!?

K.C. be Ok.

I hope Carmen Sandiego see the new light, inside her.

Sandie still Praying, for Carmen be alright.

King James Version

Isaiah 59:9

Therefore is judgment far from us, neither doth justice overtake us: we wait for light, but behold obscurity; for brightness, but we walk in darkness.

Job 30:26

When I looked for good, then evil came unto me: and when I waited for light, there came darkness.

Job 23:17

Because I was not cut off before the darkness, neither hath he covered the darkness from my face.

Matthew 10:27

What I tell you in darkness, that speak ye in light: and what ye hear in the ear, that preach ye upon the housetops.

John 12:35

Then Jesus said unto them, Yet a little while is the light with you. Walk while ye have the light, lest darkness come upon you: for he that walketh in darkness knoweth not whither he goeth.

Ephesians 4:18

Having the understanding darkened, being alienated from the life of God through the ignorance that is in them, because of the blindness of their heart:

Psalm 107:10

Such as sit in darkness and in the shadow of death, being bound in affliction and iron;

Isaiah 8:20

To the law and to the testimony: if they speak not according to this word, it is because there is no light in them.

Psalm 38:10

My heart panteth, my strength faileth me: as for the light of mine eyes, it also is gone from me.

Jeremiah 20:10

For I heard the defaming of many, fear on every side. Report, say they, and we will report it. All my familiars watched for my halting, saying, Peradventure he will be enticed, and we shall prevail against him, and we shall take our revenge on him.

KJV

Romans 12:19

Do not be revengeful, my dear friends, but give way before anger; for it is written, "'Revenge belongs to Me: I will pay back,' says the Lord."

WNT

Starting over a News Title's..!

Next Storyline Is: "Moment Of Truth"


End file.
